


A tu lado

by hayako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/pseuds/hayako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene un inicio diferente en Hogwarts, su gran enemistad con Draco no sucede. Al menos no en el inicio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de este fandom, por favor no me odien tanto prometo mejorar. Dedicado a Alexandra Serafin por el evento de valentino slash.

“Así que era cierto, lo que decían en el tren, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts” Dijo a su izquierda un niño rubio de aspecto confiado y rodeado por dos niños más grandes. Realmente ya no le sorprendía la facilidad con que la gente lo reconocía, había tenido unos días muy interesantes desde que se había enterado que era un mago. “Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” Prosiguió el rubio ahora frente a él con una mano extendida.

La mejor parte de ser conocido por todos era que al menos hacer amigos parecía más sencillo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia mientras estrechaba su mano. Hogwarts iba a ser un lugar increíble.

 

 

**///**

 

 

“Muévete Potter, tu vieja Nimbus no puede competir contra la mía!” Gritó Draco a su lado chocando contra él a medio vuelo con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios.

Draco lo había alcanzado con una facilidad alarmante cuando había encontrado la snitch volando cerca de los aros, sin embargo él había sido buscador desde su primer año en Hogwarts y había entrenado constantemente de modo que se sabía algunos trucos que podrían ayudarlo a poner al rubio en su lugar independiente de la velocidad de su nueva escoba.

Trucos que no habían servido en lo absoluto pues dos minutos después Draco se balanceaba orgulloso sobre su escoba con la snitch en su mano. Había tenido suerte se dijo a sí mismo.

“Este año no le va a ser tan sencillo ganar a tu casa, eh Potter”

“Oh, tuviste suerte Malfoy” Se escuchó decir mientras aterrizaba a su lado “Además la primera jugada yo la gané” Dijo sonriendo mientras le empujaba por el hombro y empezaban a caminar hacia los vestidores justo a tiempo para evitar la lluvia que amenazaba con caer.

“Si, si, lo que te haga sentir mejor”

No pudo evitar sonreír más amplio al ver el berrinche en el rostro de Draco, él no solía ser un buen perdedor. Habían estado entrenando juntos desde que habían nombrado a Draco buscador del equipo de slytherin y a pesar de que ambos equipos no habían estado de acuerdo ya que en realidad sus casas eran rivales, ellos se las habían arreglado para llegar a un acuerdo.

Draco había resultado ser una persona agradable a pesar de las opiniones que Ron y Hermione habían mantenido durante todo su primer año, pero eso podría ser principalmente porque Draco había demostrado tener un sentido del humor muy… especial sin mencionar que el rubio constantemente estaba intentando ser el modelo de Slytherin que todos tenían en mente, astuto, calculador y algo tenebroso.

En realidad después de conocerlo un poco más, se había dado cuenta de que sólo eran apariencias y se había sentido feliz por ser capaz de ver a través de la máscara.

Aún recordaba como Malfoy le había regalado a Hermione un libro que ella no podía permitirse a modo de disculpa justo después de que su padre le llamase sangre sucia en Flourish y Blotts o como Ron había obtenido misteriosamente la tarjeta de colección de magos y brujas famosos más difícil de conseguir. Una que Malfoy le había mostrado dos semanas antes y que cuando le pregunto por ella había dicho que la había perdido mientras evitaba su mirada.

“Hey Potter!” Gritó Draco desde el resguardo de un techo “Deja de estar parado como idiota bajo la lluvia, si te enfermas lo usaras como excusa cuando pierdas en el partido de mañana”.

Su sonrisa se curvó bajo la mirada del ceño fruncido de su amigo rubio. Definitivamente había encontrado en Draco un gran amigo. Difícil en los bordes pero suave por dentro.

 

 

**///**

 

 

Pasar un fin de semana en la mansión Malfoy antes de regresar a la casa de los Dursley al terminar  su tercer año en Hogwarts no había sido su idea. De hecho nunca hubiese imaginado que eso fuera posible después del problema que había tenido con Lucius Malfoy el año anterior.

Pero Draco había dicho que la mansión iba a estar sola.

“¿No puedes dormir?” Preguntó Draco desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que su mano saltara de inmediato en dirección a su varita por la sorpresa de no esperar a nadie tan noche. Draco por el contrario no pareció sorprendido por el movimiento, solo se quedó expectante por una respuesta.

“Yo… nunca había dormido en una habitación tan grande” Comentó de forma estúpida sin saber bien qué decir mientras se sentaba contra la cabecera de la enorme cama. Aunque era verdad que la habitación para invitados en la que se encontraba ahora era más grande que todo el primer piso de los Dursley no significaba que eso era lo que no le dejaba dormir.

“Yo tampoco” Dijo Draco aún desde el marco de la puerta. Era curioso que no hubiese pasado aún, quizá esperaba una invitación?

“Umm...quizá podríamos platicar un rato” Sugirió y Draco pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de decidirse a entrar y sentarse en una silla junto al amplio ventanal que dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la luna llena.

Draco se veía extraño bajo aquella luz, reflejaba una imagen surrealista de un fantasma con su cabello casi blanco y rebelde sobre su pálida piel, sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente de forma penetrante.

“Pensé que no ibas a venir” confesó luego de un rato de silencio “Tu sabes… por lo de mi padre”

La familia siempre había sido un tema difícil entre ellos. Ambos habían estado conscientes de que venían de entornos difíciles y cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus tradiciones familiares casi los obligaban a odiarse habían preferido ignorar el tema tanto como fuera posible.

Un Malfoy y un Potter estaban destinados a odiarse. Todos lo creían.

“Bueno, tu eres mi amigo y sé que eres diferente a tus padres aunque aún finjas que sientes desprecio por cualquiera que no use los colores de Slytherin” Dijo con una sonrisa de lado tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

“Es una buena razón para odiar” Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amplia y ojos entrecerrados “El verde es un gran color, todos deberían usarlo”

“Te lo digo en serio Draco, podrías trabajar para Madam Malkin cualquier día” Añadió sin poder dejar de mirar la sonrisa radiante del rubio.

“Sientes envidia de mis talentos, Potter?”

“Todo el tiempo, Malfoy” Sus palabras sonaron más serias de lo que había esperado haciendo que la broma sonara más como una confesión incomoda.

“Lamento que mañana tengas que volver con los Dursley” Dijo Draco después de un rato de silencio extraño.

“Si bueno... Dumbledore se mostró inflexible a dejarme ir con Sirius, al parecer es demasiado pronto y arriesgado” Lo que era ridículo porque al parecer Sirius era un gran Mago capaz de escapar de Azkaban y que además era su padrino. No veía la hora en que pudiese dejar a los Dursley para ir a vivir con él.

“Sirius Black” dijo Draco lentamente como si las palabra fuesen prohibidas en sus labios “Desde que era un niño mis padres  nunca se expresaron bien de él por no seguir las tradiciones familiares, creo que ahora no estoy muy lejos de esa situación”

De repente se descubrió a si mismo sin palabras. Draco acababa de decir algo muy importante al identificarse con Sirius y dejar de lado abiertamente las tradiciones familiares que le obligaban a seguir un camino demasiado apegado a los ideales del mismo Voldemort.

“Deja de sonreír como un idiota” Dijo de pronto Draco con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas demasiado rosas como para verse amenazante. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ampliamente hasta que el rubio lo había mencionado.

Entonces, ahí, en la mansión Malfoy bajo la luz de la luna, con un Draco que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa y un sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Draco no sólo era inteligente y amable, él también era increíblemente apuesto.

 

 

**///**

 

 

Se recargó contra el barandal del balcón viendo el lago que limitaba los terrenos del colegio mientras la música del gran salón llegaba débilmente a sus oídos. El baile de navidad había sido un evento que lo había tomado por sorpresa casi tanto como el torneo de los tres magos y sin embargo sentía que podía adaptarse mejor a una serie de retos mortales que a un baile juvenil.

Su cita se había ido hace mucho decepcionada por no poder bailar con él mientras que Ron le había dejado para buscar a Hermione que disfrutaba de la velada con Krum en algún lugar del gran salón. A veces tenía ganas de gritarles a ambos que hicieran frente a sus sentimientos, pero quizá era algo que necesitaban descubrir por ellos mismos.

“Parece que te estás divirtiendo bastante Potter” Dijo una voz a su espalda de modo que se giró para poder verle aunque sabía bien de quién se trataba.

“Yo…” Empezó pero su boca se había secado al instante. Su cabeza aún le recordaba constantemente el descubrimiento del verano pasado y ahora se empecinaba en reaccionar torpemente cada vez que veía al rubio.

“¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Mi atractivo te ha dejado sin palabras?” Escuchó a Malfoy burlarse con una sonrisa petulante en los labios y de inmediato sintió su rostro arder provocando que las cejas del rubio se elevaran en la sorpresa antes de que su boca cayera en una sonrisa más suave “Puedes decirlo en voz alta si te hace sentir mejor, tú sabes que adoro los halagos” Dijo restándole importancia antes de recargarse a su lado contra el balcón.

“Pensé que estarías bailando con Pansy” Dijo buscando con urgencia un tema de de conversación que le hiciera olvidarse de lo bien que se veía Draco en su túnica de gala.

“Hablaba demasiado, le dije que necesitaba aire” Confesó perdiendo su mirada en los terrenos del castillo mientras una melodía más suave se escuchaban dentro del gran salón. “No has bailado”

Eso no era una pregunta.

“Abrí el baile por si no lo notaste” dijo de inmediato tratando de defenderse un poco.

“Si, eso no cuenta, el sauce boxeador podría moverse mejor que tu”

“El baile no es lo mío” Se vio obligado a responder mirando a lo lejos con cierta envidia al sauce boxeador que se balanceaba lentamente aparentemente con movimientos mucho mejores que los suyos. En realidad no había bailado antes de las prácticas con McGonagall y realmente no creía que hubiesen sido de gran ayuda.

El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente para que se volviese a buscar a Malfoy creyendo que le había dejado sin despedirse, pero no era así. Draco seguía a su lado pero con la mirada completamente fija en su rostro.

“Todo mago que se respete debe saber bailar” Dijo con voz suave girándose para quedar frente él.

“Si bueno, no soy un mago respetable entonces” Admitió volviéndose también para encararlo con el ceño fruncido, al parecer el tema de su poca gracia al bailar era un tema interesante para el rubio y no lo iba a dejar morir hasta que se burlara lo suficiente. Quizá podría ahorrarse tiempo si le daba la razón.

“Deja que te enseñe” Dijo el rubio de pronto y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto reparó en que Malfoy no se estaba riendo, en realidad le miraba con aquella expresión que ponía cada vez que se sentía ofendido.

Malfoy hablaba en serio.

“Draco,..?” Dijo a modo de pregunta sin saber bien qué esperar.

Por toda respuesta Draco se adelantó un paso para quedar muy cerca de su cuerpo haciendo evidente la diferencia de estaturas. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan alto? Lo vio tomar su mano derecha para colocarla sobre su hombro antes de sentir la mano ajena en su cintura. Sus manos se entrelazaron por un momento antes de que Draco las levantara en una clara posición de baile.

El sonido de una canción lenta proveniente del gran comedor llegó entonces hasta ellos y Draco inició un compás lento deslizándose con gracia por el balcón y con asombro se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando guiar. ¿Cómo era que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle cuando más le necesitaba?

La música había sido opacada hace mucho por el martilleo de su corazón en sus oídos, francamente no le extrañaría que Draco lo escuchara también. En algún momento sus ojos se habían perdido en los de rubio que le regresaban una mirada extraña y se sintió completamente perdido. Necesitaba alejarse antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

Draco se detuvo lentamente y se dio cuenta de que la música se había terminado y sin embargo ellos seguían en la misma posición, tan cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Pasó saliva e inconscientemente se lamió los labios ante la mirada penetrante de los ojos azules que se negaban a desviar su atención.

“¿Qué, es eso lo que piensas?” Escuchó los gritos de Hermione provenientes de un pasillo cercano y al instante su cerebro pareció despertar.

“Yo… creo que tengo que irme” Le dijo a Draco rompiendo el contacto “Nos vemos después” se escuchó decir débilmente mientras empezaba su camino hacia donde Hermione y Ron seguían discutiendo.

Se sentía completamente avergonzado, Draco le había dado clases de baile y el sentía hipogrifos volando en su estómago.

“¿Dónde has estado? No importa, vayan a la cama, los dos!”  Grito Hermione en cuanto le vio negandole la posibilidad de contestar. Aunque quizá eso había sido algo bueno. Realmente no hubiese sabido que contestar.

 

 

**///**

 

 

La sala se había desalojado por completo en pocos minutos dejándole sólo frente al espejo que siempre estaba presente durante las prácticas, la foto de la primera orden del fénix pegada en una esquina recordandole constantemente la razón por la qué hacían todo aquello.

Habían empezado aquellos entrenamientos desde hacía apenas un par de meses y todos parecían emocionados con sus avances. Estaba tan orgulloso de cada uno y sin embargo no parecía hacer mucha diferencia ante el peligro que se avecinaba.

Contempló su reflejo y se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía, las ojeras bajo sus ojos cada vez eran más profundas, había bajado de peso y parecía verse más pálido con cada día que pasaba. Las pesadillas parecían afectarle más de lo que había imaginado.

Una sombra se movió a su espalda y el reflejó en el espejo le mostró la imagen  la persona que acababa de entrar a la sala de los menesteres. Parecía tener un talento especial para sorprenderle de aquella manera”

“Draco” Murmuró girando para verle de frente..

“No salías” dijo explicando su presencia. Draco sabía de las sesiones en la sala de los menesteres, su ubicación y horarios. Se había negado a participar alegando que no necesitaba una formación que ya dominaba, aun así les había apoyado guardando el secreto y desviando los esfuerzos de Umbridge por encontrarlos. Razón por la que se habían dejado de ver con frecuencia.

“Yo, estaba… pensando” No quería que Draco supiera que sus pesadillas eran cada vez peores pues ya se preocupaba demasiado por él, sin embargo tratar de ocultarle las cosas cada vez se volvía una tarea más difícil, se sentía casi transparente ante la mirada del rubio

“Tus pesadillas siguen” Declaró acercándose con paso lento pero decidido hasta quedar frente a él. Draco nunca preguntaba, siempre parecía seguro de lo que decía, como si le conociera tan bien que no necesitaba confirmación de su parte.

“No son tan malas, estoy bien…” Trato de decir volteando la cabeza en otra dirección para evitar su mirada penetrante pero apenas lo hizo la mano de Draco ya se levantaba sobre su rostro, tocando su mejilla deslizándola suavemente por el contorno de su mentón y sujetando levemente su barbilla para girarla un poco y obtener de nuevo el contacto directo con sus ojos.

Y ahí estaban una vez más en una situación extraña, aún recordaba la noche del baile de navidad y lo que había sentido en ese entonces no había disminuido sino que por el contrario se había vuelto un sentimiento incontrolable y sin embargo no habían hablado de ello, ni una vez. Al principio se había sentido decepcionado pero después se dio cuenta de que quizá era lo mejor, habían pasado tantas cosas que lo último que necesitaba era descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.  

“Mientes” Dijo sin rencor y sintió sus labios temblar por un momento. Era frustrante saber que podía esconder con facilidad sus pensamientos de Ron y Hermione pero no de Draco.

“Voy a estar bien” Se corrigió entonces. La esperanza no era una mentira.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se inclinó sobre él y cerró la distancia entre sus labios en un beso suave. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba respondiendo al beso si no que había pasado sus brazos por los hombros del rubio buscando más cercanía y a su vez Draco los había cerrado alrededor de su cintura.

Al parecer su sentimiento era correspondido.

El beso se detuvo poco después pero Draco se recargó contra su frente negándose a alejarse más de él. No podía estar más de acuerdo en esa decisión. Los labios de Draco habían sido una revelación sorprendente y sospechaba que quería estar cerca de ellos mucho tiempo más.

 

 

**///**

 

 

Estaba cansado y se sentía completamente agobiado.

Sabía que Draco había estado pasando momentos difíciles desde que su padre había sido arrestado. La mala publicidad no sólo le había arrebatado la privacidad sino también les había acarreado desacreditación social. La familia Malfoy había pasado de ser una de las más importantes del mundo mágico a ser la burla de la sociedad.

Había tratado de comunicarse por todas las formas posibles, había enviado cartas, llamado por fuego incluso había enviado su patronus con mensajes privados pero todo lo que había conseguido a cambio era silencio. Draco no quería hablar con él. Había esperado que al volverse a ver en Hogwarts todo cambiara pero las cosas solo habían resultado ser peor en persona.

Draco parecía estar constantemente ausente durante las clases, había dejado de hablarle e incluso lo evitaba deliberadamente en los pasillos. Los cinco años que tenían como amigos parecían haberse reducido a nada de la noche a la mañana. Y dolía demasiado.

Corrió detrás de él cuando lo vio salir de forma apresurada del gran comedor, sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más reales pero se negaba a creerlo. Draco no podría, él jamás accedería. Draco nunca sería un mortifago.

El llanto llegó a sus oídos antes de que pudiera llegar a verlo y su varita tembló en su mano mientras se abría paso en el baño. Ahí estaba Draco respirando pesadamente, con sudor en la frente y lágrimas en los ojos. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, dándose cuenta que nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable

Sus miradas se encontraron segundos antes de que el rubio le atacara y automáticamente se defendió buscando evitar cada hechizo lanzado y regresando al mismo tiempo el ataque.

“¡Fuiste tu! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú! ” Acusó mientras se escondía tras una puerta abierta “¡Intentaste matar a Dumbledore! ¡Lastimaste a una chica!”

Estaba furioso, Draco le había traicionado de una forma demasiado vil lastimando a su paso a personas inocentes, transformándose en lo que tanto había dicho odiar. Apretó la mandíbula con coraje recordando cada momento en que lo había buscado en el mapa del merodeador con la esperanza de poder verlo, cada vez que se había acercado a él y Draco simplemente lo había ignorado, se sentía como un idiota por alojar sentimientos por él siendo que en realidad todo había sido una mentira. ¿Desde cuándo le había mentido Draco? ¿En qué momento había empezado a jugar con él?

“Sectumsempra” Gritó con coraje, su mano había dejado de temblar.

Draco cayó fuera de su alcance visual y el ataque se detuvo. Reprimió su deseo por correr en su ayuda sintiendo un dolor en su pecho más grande del que había sentido en toda su vida. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto de atacarse como si fueran enemigos?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo se paralizó ante la sorpresa de verle en el piso y cubierto de sangre. Él le había hecho eso, había lastimado a Draco y el rubio se limitaba a verlo desde el suelo donde su respiración empezaba a fallar. ¿Qué había hecho?

Snape entró con rapidez y le observó unos segundos antes de girarse para atender a Draco que le seguía buscando con la mirada, no podía soportarlo. Dos segundos después él ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos, deteniéndose sólo para vomitar todo el desayuno.

¿Qué había hecho?

 

 

**///**

 

 

Sus rodillas protestaron cuando Bellatrix le obligó arrodillarse en medio de la amplia estancia de la mansión Malfoy, había tantas cosas por las que debía preocuparse, Voldemort, los horrocruxes, el hecho de que actualmente estaban a manos de mortifagos y completamente desarmados, y sin embargo en ese momento su cabeza sólo podía pensar en Draco, que estaba frente a él con una expresión de temor en su rostro.

¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿No era esta una victoria para su familia? Por fin todos sus planes se iban a volver realidad, el señor oscuro lo recompensaría por su fiel servicio durante todo esos años. Porque esa era la única respuesta coherente que había encontrado después de haberlo pensado por horas, días, meses.

Draco siempre había estado al servicio de Voldemort, era un Mortifago como sus padres y solo había tratado de ganarse su amistad para después traicionarlo, para tener una mejor posición frente al señor oscuro, ¿quién sería mejor que aquel que entregara al niño que vivió? ¿quién sería más reconocido que Draco Malfoy? El gran Draco, aquel que había colaborado en la muerte del famoso Albus Dumbledore.

Había tenido largas noches que terminaban con mañanas oscuras y ojos irritados. Había dejado que Ron y Hermione asumieran que era la presión que le provocaba la tarea de la destrucción de los Horrocruxes o las pesadillas compartidas con la mente de Voldemort, pero no era más que eso. Draco estaba en cada sueño, se levantaba con la sensación de sus labios sobre su rostro pero al cerrar los ojos sólo podía verle en la torre de Hogwarts entregando a Dumbledore a la muerte. 

Había encontrado en Draco un amigo diferente, él le comprendía, Ron y Hermione no habían pasado cosas tan dificiles como él y muchas veces al compartirlas sólo recibia miradas incomodas, con Draco todo había sido diferente desde el principio, le había aceptado como era y no le cuestionaba porque el mismo había pasado por cosas similares. Había sido imposible que no se volvieran cercanos, en su vida no había tenido lazos tan fuertes con alguien como los había tenido con el rubio y estar consciente de su traición parecía la peor tortura. 

Draco se arrodilló frente a él y sus ojos desbordaban miedo y ansiedad, a su lado Bellatrix lo apremiaba a reconocerle como Harry Potter, a entregarlo a Voldemort y gozar de la recompensa.

“¿Qué le pasó en el rostro?” Preguntó en su lugar y pudo ver como su mano se levantaba temblando hacia su rostro como si quisiera tocarle antes de cerrarla en un puño y regresarla a su lugar.

Draco sabía que era él, lo había reconocido desde el momento en que habían entrado al salón de los Malfoy y sin embargo se empeñaba en postergar su confirmación, ¿qué  estaba esperando?

Malfoy cerró los ojos antes de levantarse y darle la espalda.

 

 

**///**

 

 

Sostuvo la varita entre sus manos como si fuera una reliquia. Espino, 25 cm,con núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio. La varita de Draco Malfoy.

La guerra había terminado meses atrás, el mundo mágico empezaba a sanar sus heridas de forma lenta pero con la fuerza que sólo da la esperanza. Todo por fin empezaba a caminar en la dirección adecuada y sin embargo él no se sentía caminar en absoluto. 

Miró la varita sobre sus manos y se armó de valor, si iba a terminar con eso sería mejor hacerlo rápido así que se apareció en medio del cementerio. Sabía que Draco iba ahí con regularidad así que encontrarlo frente a la tumba de Snape fue sencillo.

“Esto te pertenece” dijo encontrando su voz antes de extenderle su varita a Draco, quien no hizo ningún ademán de moverse de su lugar para encararlo. Apretó sus manos en puños con rabia, ¿incluso si iba a buscarlo, Draco le iba a ignorar?

“¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi si tanto me odiabas?” No pudo evitar gritar en frustración su pecho le dolía y sus ojos ardían. Tanto tiempo que había buscado superar el sentimiento y ahora frente a él el dolor parecía tan fuerte como el primer día “Te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo, tu jugaste cuando yo te...yo te..” _Yo te amaba_  terminó en su cabeza mientras sus palabras morían en sus labios sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Draco aún le daba la espalda. Se estaba torturando a si mismo al estar ahí, era evidente que Draco no quería saber nada de él.

Todo había terminado.

Tiró la varita a los pies del rubio y se giró para irse pero en cuanto dio un paso una mano le detuvo con fuerza por la muñeca. Draco tenía los ojos rojos pero no había lágrimas en ellos.

“¿Tu me qué?” Preguntó con voz baja y le costó un momento darse cuenta de que hablaba de su frase sin terminar.

“Suéltame” Se escuchó decir mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Draco pero eso sólo hizo que el rubio apretara aún más su mano alrededor su muñeca.

“Responde” Volvió a presionar ahora con los ojos azules completamente fijos en los suyos.

“¿Para qué?¿Para que te puedas reír más? ¿Para qué me sienta como un idiota por creer en algo que nunca existió?” Su voz se hizo más fuerte conforme hablaba hiriéndose más a sí mismo con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Vio el gesto de Draco contorsionarse con furia y cerró los ojos contra todo sentido común, era un hecho que no podía ni quería dañar a Draco y si el rubio lo iba a dañar no quería verlo, no quería ver otra traición. Su sorpresa fue realmente inmensa cuando en lugar de un golpe fue rodeado por unos brazos. Draco le abrazaba con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

“Él iba a dañar a mi familia, te iba a dañar a ti…” explicó sin moverse de su lugar susurrando cada palabra contra su cuello “si se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ti no sólo me pediría que matara a Dumbledore, me pediría que te entregara. Yo no.. yo no podía permitirlo” Terminó y levantó su rostro para verle a los ojos sus frentes unidas como hacía años.

“¿Qué sentías por mí?” Preguntó con voz débil y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver a Draco rodar los ojos como cuando eran estudiantes y se desesperaba cuando no entendía algo con rapidez.

“¿En serio eres el mago más brillante de mi generación?” Preguntó con burla pero su tono no reflejaba el sentimiento y sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en sus labios “¿Me preguntas qué es lo que siento por ti? Muy bien... yo te detesto” empezó subiendo sus manos lentamente hasta enmarcar su rostro de forma suave “Tu eres una pesadilla Harry Potter, te odiaba tanto cuando era niño porque todo se trataba de ti, mis padres te querían ver muerto porque eras un problema y yo te odie aún más porque cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que ibas a ser mi perdición porque nunca podría hacer tal cosa. Me convertí en tu amigo en contra de todo lo que debía hacer y entre más me acercaba a ti más me daba cuenta de que no había cura para mi problema. Yo te odio tanto porque a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, eres todo lo que deseo, mi sueño cada noche, mi único pensamiento cada día, pero yo estoy consciente de que no te merezco y eso… es algo con lo que debo vivir el resto de mis días. Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme”

Los pulgares de Malfoy estaban sobre sus labios sus ojos mirándole de forma anhelante antes de cerrarlos en la culpa. Draco le quería, Draco no solo le quería, había hecho todas esas cosas para tratar de alejarlo del peligro. Draco era un idiota.

Apretó su puño con enojo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la mandíbula del rubio provocando que cayera sentado sobre el césped sus ojos completamente abiertos en la sorpresa pero podía ver como la culpa le hacía permanecer quieto en su lugar sin ninguna intención de responder el golpe.

Sintió el escozor en sus nudillos y abrió y cerró su mano un par de veces tratando de disipar el dolor antes de caer de rodillas entre sus piernas y atraer el rostro del rubio con sus manos para besarle como había anhelado por años.

“Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy” Declaró contra sus labios entre besos. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que aquello significaba pero los brazos alrededor de su cintura solo podían significar una cosa. Cualquier dirección en la que decidiera caminar, Draco caminaría a su lado.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh.. siento que ese fue un Harry demasiado extraño hahaha regularmente no escribo algo triste porque suelo llorar, así que quizá le falto más drama y sobró el rosa. Prometo mejorar en el próximo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
